Larme de Givre, le destin d'une guerrière
by Elan0re
Summary: Lorsque Petit Givre ouvre les yeux, la stupeur est générale : son oeil droit est bleu, tandis que l'autre est vert. Dès ses premiers jours, la vie de la jeune membre du Clan du Soleil se révèle semée d'embûches. Parviendra-t-elle à surmonter ces obstacles et à devenir guerrière ? OS


\- Plume Rose, réveille toi ! Elle a ouvert les yeux !

Griffe d'Ecorce s'approcha de la reine encore ronde et du chaton qui était lové contre elle, la tête levée vers son père. Le guerrier secoua sa compagne du bout de la patte, lâchant la souris qu'il lui avait apportée devant sa litière de mousse.

\- Regarde ces yeux magnif.. Plume Rose ?! Plume Rose ! Plume Rose..

Le matou enfouit son museau dans le doux pelage de la reine. Il constata avec horreur que celle-ci était froide, et recula en fronçant le museau quand un relent désagréable vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il poussa une plainte à fendre le coeur. Ses camarades, réveillés par son râle de douleur, arrivèrent en courant devant la Pouponnière. Le Guérisseur entra, et son regard se mit immédiatement à briller d'une lueur triste.

\- Je suis désolé, Griffe d'Ecorce. Plume Rose était trop affaiblie, elle a rejoint le Clan des Etoiles dans la nuit.

\- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à ses côtés ?! feula le guerrier.

\- Quand retentit l'appel du Clan des Etoiles, même le meilleur des Guérisseurs ne peut rien faire.. Miaula Jolie Fleur, une autre reine, du fond de la Pouponnière.

Le chaton remua dans sa litière, et posa son regard sur le corps de sa mère. Griffe d'Ecorce lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et sortit de la Pouponnière au pas de course. Tout le monde échangea un regard stupéfait. Le Guérisseur pria Jolie Fleur de sortir avec ses petits et la fille de Plume Rose. Elle s'exécuta, prenant entre ses crocs la petite boule de poils qui se débattait en miaulant doucement. Les autres interrogèrent la reine du regard quand elle apparut dans la clairière. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir.. Miaula-t-elle tristement en entourant sa progéniture de sa queue touffue, sans lâcher la chatonne. Je pensais qu'elle était juste fatiguée après la mise-bas.

Une plainte presque générale s'éleva dans le camp. Un Ancien se proposa pour aller chercher du romarin et de la lavande afin de préparer la défunte reine pour la veillée.

\- Et pour la petite..? Demanda le lieutenant, qui s'était approché, la mine sombre.

\- Je m'en occuperai comme si c'était la mienne. Déclara Jolie Fleur en déposant le chaton contre son flanc, où il enfouit sa tête. Je l'appellerai Petit Givre, Plume Rose m'a dit hier encore que c'était le nom qu'elle voulait lui donner. Elle attendait l'avis de Griffe d'Ecorce pour la nommer..

Le rideau de ronce frémit et le Guérisseur sortit de la Pouponnière, portant la dépouille de Plume Rose. Petit Givre sursauta.

\- Plume Rose ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ? Demanda le chaton d'une petite voix en posant son regard sur l'assemblée de chats.

Seuls des murmures sceptiques lui répondirent. Jolie Fleur lui donna un coup de langue affectueux entre les deux oreilles.

\- Plume Rose a rejoint le Clan des Etoiles, ma chérie.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée avec moi..?

Petit Givre poussa un gémissement et se tourna vers ses camarades de Clan qui la regardait toujours avec stupéfaction. Même le Guérisseur s'était arrêté pour la fixer.

 _Pourquoi me dévisagent-ils ?_

Patte Rousse, un des chatons de Jolie Fleur, s'approcha d'elle, les moustaches frémissantes.

\- Pourquoi Petit Givre a des yeux bizarres ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Les yeux de Petit Givre sont très beaux. Arrêtez de la regarder ainsi, elle vient de perdre sa mère et vous l'observez comme si elle avait un crapaud sur la tête !

Sur ces mots, Jolie Fleur retourna dans la Pouponnière poussant Petit Givre à petits coups de museau. Ses deux chatons la suivirent d'un pas hésitant, et le rideau de ronce se referma derrière eux.

* * *

\- Attends-moi Patte Rousse !

Petit Givre déboula hors de la Pouponnière. Une lune s'était écoulée, et elle avait bien grandi. Elle poursuivit Patte Rousse dans tout le camp, provoquant quelques miaulements irrités de guerriers ou d'anciens qui se reposaient au soleil. Jolie Fleur observait avec amusement les deux chatons, installée devant la Pouponnière en compagnie d'une autre guerrière et de Petit Lapin qui s'amusait à bondir sur sa queue.

\- Patte Rousse ?

La petite chatte chercha son camarade des yeux. Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose remuer dans le buisson d'aubépine derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Patte Rousse lui sauter dessus en poussant un miaulement triomphant. Les deux chatons roulèrent par terre en riant jusqu'à ce que Petit Lapin arrive vers eux, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

\- Jolie Fleur a dit qu'on pouvait choisir une pièce de viande sur la pile de gibier, dépèche toi ! Fit-elle à son frère d'un ton enjoué. La patrouille de chasse va arriver !

Patte Rousse se releva et épousta sa fourrure poussièreuse avant de se précipiter vers la pile de gibier pour attendre les patrouilleurs. Petit Givre le suivit en sautillant, Petit Lapin sur ses talons. Ils étaient tous les trois assis quand la patrouille déboula dans le camp. Un apprenti déposa fièrement sa prise, une souris dodue, sur la tas de proies.

\- Dans un quart de lune, j'irai chasser moi aussi. J'attraperai pleins de souris ! Déclara Patte Rousse en bombant le torse.

Comme tous les chatons, il avait hâte de devenir apprenti. Soudain, un pelage familier émergea du tunnel de fougères.

 _Griffe d'Ecorce !_

Le coeur de Petit Givre s'emballa. Elle s'avança vers son père en gonflant sa fourrure pour lui paraître plus grande et plus imposante.

\- Salutations ! Miaula-t-elle.

Le guerrier passa devant elle sans même lui accorder un regard. La petite chatte baissa la tête. Une flaque d'eau, reste des averses qu'il y avait eu la nuit précédente, lui renvoya son reflet. Ses camarades avaient tous fini par s'habituer à sa différence et Jolie Fleur lui avait assuré à maintes reprises que ses yeux étaient parfaits. Petit Givre se pencha un peu plus sur l'eau claire.

 _Pourquoi mes yeux sont-ils différents ? Est-ce à cause de ça que Griffe d'Ecorce ne m'aime pas ?_

Un coup de patte vint faire onduler la surface de l'eau. La fourrure de Patte Rousse frôla la sienne.

\- C'est qu'une cervelle de souris.

Petit Givre posa ses yeux vairons sur son camarade.

\- Pourquoi il ne me regarde jamais..? Miaula-t-elle doucement.

Patte Rousse ne répondit pas. Il lui donna une pichenette du bout de la queue et se dirigea vers Petit Lapin qui choisissait une souris sur le tas de gibier. Il prit un merle dodu, et suivit sa soeur qui s'installait près de Jolie Fleur pour déguster sa proie. Petit Givre les rejoignit en traînant des pattes. La reine lui donna un coup de langue affectueux entre les oreilles.

Le soleil disparut derrière les arbres peu après. Petit Givre alla se blottir contre Jolie Fleur qui s'était déjà installée sur sa litière. L'instant d'après, Patte Rousse et Petit Lapin entrèrent à leur tour et se lovèrent ensemble sur la litière voisine. Cela faisait une demi-lune qu'ils ne dormaient plus avec leur mère, ils étaient devenus presque aussi grands que des apprentis, et la place avait commencé à manquer.

\- Arrête de me donner des coups de pattes !

Le miaulement irrité de Patte Rousse réveilla Petit Givre dans la nuit. Jolie Fleur remua près d'elle. La reine se leva, et s'approcha doucement de Petit Lapin qui se tortillait en grimaçant.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix où se lisait l'inquiétude.

\- J'ai mal au ventre.. Gémit la chatonne.

Sa mère lui donna un coup de langue sur la tête.

\- Je vais chercher le guérisseur.

Patte Rousse se leva pour s'asseoir près de Petit Givre. Tous deux regardaient Petit Lapin d'un air inquiet. Jolie Fleur revint peu après, le guérisseur sur ses talons. Il déposa un ballot d'herbe devant la petite chatte.

\- Mange ça. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Petit Lapin s'exécuta puis lècha la boule de mousse imbibée d'eau que sa mère avait déposée devant elle.

\- Elle a dû manger une proie infectée. Fais la boire régulièrement. Miaula le guérisseur en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Dès que le rideau de ronce se referma derrière le lui, Petit Lapin rendit tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Patte Rousse grimaça.

\- Dormez mes petits. Fit doucement Jolie Fleur en s'allongeant près de Petit Lapin.

Patte Rousse regarda Petit Givre, et ils se couchèrent à leur tour. Les paupières lourdes, les deux chatons se rendormirent rapidement.

* * *

Petit Givre se dirigea vers la petite source d'eau du camp. Elle y trempa la boule de mousse que le guérisseur lui avait donné afin de l'imbiber pour Petit Lapin, dont l'état ne s'était pas amélioré depuis quatre jours. De plus en plus faible, la petite chatte pouvait à peine bouger malgré les efforts du guérisseur pour la soigner. Saisissant la mousse détrempée entre ses crocs, Petit Givre trottina vers la Pouponnière. Les guerriers dressèrent les oreilles lorsqu'un miaulement emprunt de douleur se fit entendre dans tout le camp.

 _C'est Jolie Fleur !_

Le rideau de ronce frémit, et Patte Rousse apparut, l'air dévasté. Petit Givre laissa tomber sa boule de mousse qui roula sur le sol jusqu'à un buisson d'aubépine.

\- Elle..?

\- Elle est morte. Confirma Patte Rousse avant de poursuivre plus fort. Petit Lapin a rejoint le Clan des Etoiles.

Un gémissement monta dans la gorge de Petit Givre, auquel se joignirent ses camarades, qui avaient entendu l'annonce du chaton.

 _S'il te plaît Plume Rose, veille sur elle !_

* * *

\- Petit Givre. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies gagné ton nom de guerrière, tu t'appelleras Nuage de Givre. Griffe Noire sera ton mentor.

L'interessé s'avança fièrement et frôla la tête de son apprentie du bout de la truffe.

\- Nuage de Givre ! Nuage de Givre ! Nuage de Givre !

Tandis que le Clan acclamait la jeune novice, Nuage Roux se précipita vers elle pour la féliciter. Jolie Fleur le suivait, les yeux brillants de fierté. Nuage de Givre se sentait heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir aider ses camarades. Elle chercha le regard de Griffe d'Ecorce, mais celui-ci était en grande discussion avec un autre guerrier. L'apprentie aurait voulu courir vers lui pour frotter son museau contre celui de son père, mais ses pattes refusèrent de bouger.

\- Viens ! Fit Nuage Roux avec empressement. Je vais te montrer la tanière.

Nuage de Givre le suivit joyeusement jusqu'au buisson où dormaient les apprentis. Elle entra, et fut contente de sentir l'odeur des autres chats qui dormaient ici. Ces dernières lunes, elle avait été seule avec Jolie Fleur dans la Pouponnière.

\- Tu peux prendre la litière de Queue de Moineau maintenant qu'il est devenu guerrier. Miaula Nuage Roux.

Nuage de Givre hocha la tête.

\- Là c'est ma litière. Poursuivit son ami. Et là celle de Nuage de Houx. Mais son baptême est bientôt, elle a un léger retard sur son entraînement par rapport à son frère.

\- Nous serons tous les deux alors. Fit Nuage de Givre.

Son coeur se serra. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Petit Lapin soit là aussi. Même après cinq lunes, la douleur de sa perte était encore forte. La jeune apprentie sortit de sa nouvelle tanière. Griffe Noire l'attendait au milieu du camp.

\- Allons visiter le territoire. Miaula-t-il en se levant.

Nuage de Givre le suivit joyeusement. Elle avait hâte de découvrir le territoire qui était le sien. Il faudrait qu'elle le connaisse sur le bout des griffes si elle voulait savoir quels étaient les meilleurs coins pour la chasse, afin de rapporter plein de proies juteuses pour nourrir ses camarades.

 _Je serai la meilleure guerrière que le Clan ait connu !_

* * *

Une maigre souris fouinait entre les racines d'un arbre, laissant de petites traces de pattes dans la neige. Nuage de Givre bondit et l'acheva d'un coup de croc bien placé. Elle revint vers son mentor, sa proie dans la gueule.

\- Bravo ! La félicita ce dernier. Les anciens vont être ravis.

La novice ronronna. La saison des neiges était rude, et le Clan peinait à se nourrir correctement. Avoir attrapé une proie pour ses camarades affamés la réjouissait au plus haut point. Elle prit la direction du camp en compagnie de son mentor. L'odeur de la souris encore chaude lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, mais elle avait conscience que le Clan passait avant tout. Une fois de retour, elle déposa sa prise sur la pile de gibier peu garnie. Au même moment, le guérisseur traversa le camp près d'elle en portant un ballot d'herbe. Nuage de Givre reconnut à l'odeur allèchante qu'il s'agissait d'herbe à chat. Elle le rejoignit.

\- Quelqu'un est malade ? S'enquit-elle.

Le guérisseur la regarda un instant avant de répondre.

\- Jolie Fleur ne se sent pas très bien. Finit-il par miauler. Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il donna une pichenette à l'apprentie et alla jusqu'à la tanière des guerriers. Nuage de Givre chercha Nuage Roux du regard. Celui-ci dégustait un petit moineau près des buissons. Elle trottina vers lui.

\- La chasse a été bonne ? Demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux fatigués sur elle.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Nuage Roux poussa sa proie vers son amie du bout de la patte. Il l'avait à peine entamée.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? S'étonna Nuage de Givre.

\- Non.. Prends le.

La novice le remercia et croqua dans le moineau. Sa chair était si gelée qu'elle dut la réchauffer sur sa langue avant de pouvoir la mâcher. Tandis que la saveur délicieuse se déployait sur ses papilles, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Nuage Roux. Il semblait exténué. Lorsqu'il se leva, ses pattes tremblantes faillirent se dérober sous lui. Nuage de Givre poussa un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Nuage Roux !

L'apprenti leva doucement la tête vers elle et miaula.

\- Je vais aller me reposer. Tu pourras dire à mon mentor que je ne peux pas m'entraîner aujourd'hui ?

Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la tanière où il se laissa tomber sur sa litière. Abandonnant son moineau à moitié dévoré, Nuage de Givre courut dans la tanière des guerriers où le guérisseur s'occupait toujours de Jolie Fleur.

\- Nuage Roux est malade ! Miaula-t-elle, essoufflée.

Le guérisseur marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles. L'odeur de sa peur envahit doucement la tanière, et il tendit de l'herbe à chat à la novice.

\- Donne lui ça.

Nuage de Givre prit la plante entre ses mâchoires et se dirigea vers sa tanière où Nuage Roux était étendu. Elle posa l'herbe à chat devant son nez.

\- Tiens.. Miaula-t-elle doucement. Mange ça.

Nuage Roux s'exécuta. Quand elle frotta son museau contre celui de son camarade, Nuage de Givre émit un petit miaulement inquiet.

 _Il est brûlant de fièvre !_

* * *

\- Nuage de Givre, à partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Larme de Givre. Les dures épreuves que tu as traversées malgré ton jeune âge démontrent une force d'esprit impressionante. Nos ancêtres rendent honneur à ton courage et à ta loyauté, et nous t'accueillons dans nos rangs en tant que guerrière à part entière. Puisses-tu bien servir ton Clan.

Le Chef descendit du Promontoire et vint effleurer la tête de la jeune guerrière du bout du museau. Elle se força à rester immobile tandis que ses camarades l'acclamaient.

\- Larme de Givre ! Larme de Givre ! Larme de Givre !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil fier à l'assemblée de chats, mais ses yeux se remirent à briller quand elle apperçut une reine et ses chatons. Elle aurait aimé que Jolie Fleur soit là. Sans parler de Nuage Roux, le pauvre n'avait jamais pu devenir guerrier, même si pour lui rendre hommage le Chef lui avait donné son nom, Plume Rousse, après sa mort. Le mal vert les avait tous les deux emportés lors de la précédente saison des neiges, il y a de ça trois lunes.

Queue de Moineau vint la féliciter d'un ton enjoué, une lueur affectueuse dans les yeux qui étonna la jeune chatte. La nuit commençait à tomber. Peu à peu, les chats se dirigèrent vers leurs tanières respectives. Avant d'entrer dans le gîte des anciens, Griffe d'Ecorce adressa un bref signe de tête à Larme de Givre. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle suivit son père des yeux puis finit par se retrouver seule dans le camp. Alors que la lune était bien haute dans le ciel, la guerrière leva les yeux vers la Toison Argentée.

 _Plume Rose, Petit Lapin, Jolie Fleur, Plume Rousse.. Est-ce que vous me regardez ?_

Seul le sifflement du vent dans les feuilles lui répondit. Si ses défunts camarades la voyaient, alors ils devaient sûrement être fiers d'elle, comme l'avait été Griffe d'Ecorce il y a un instant, quand il l'avait considérée pour la première fois comme un membre du Clan du Soleil, oubliant son animosité le temps d'une soirée.


End file.
